


Covered In Gold

by loochskywalker



Series: Freddie/Connor getting down [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Off-Season, Oral Sex, gross boys in love, the sun is good for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: So they’re the same, and they’re different, and Freddie would live in the rainiest, most secluded country in the Arctic if it meant he was living there with Brownie.





	Covered In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay back to regularly scheduled programming of light happy porn. Also i don't condone banging on the beach please. don't. i'm also pretty sure they'd never get away with this on a beach in southern california but i'm not here to be accurate about stuff. obviously. this is fiction and meant to be read as such. !

When Freddie ended up in southern California, he honestly thought he hit the jackpot. Outside of hockey, his biggest worries revolved around sunscreen and how to balance workouts with time relaxing on the beach. He didn’t know how many other players in the NHL got to head over to Disneyland on an off day. The partying was good, but most days he came home feeling sun drunk he didn’t need to do much more than grab a beer and hang out on the porch with a few of the guys on the team.

It also didn’t hurt that people in southern California were a different kind of beautiful. There were more people here into his sort of kink than in other places, and it was definitely a place for exploration and discovery. He did find out a lot about himself, under the hands of gorgeous men and women.

Southern California and by extension, Anaheim was an amazing part of his life. He still loves it there, still is excited to go back and soak up the sun and the laziness.

But that doesn’t mean he would trade Toronto for it.

Toronto is very different from SoCal in most ways. Between the months of October and April it’s cloudy 80% of the time and stays chilly until June. There are beaches with soft sand, but they’re on a lake that most people tell you not to go swimming in. The winds are harsh and worse than the actual cold of the winter.

It’s just not SoCal, and that’s...it’s fine, honestly, because Freddie wasn’t expecting Anaheim when he was traded to Toronto. But he also wasn’t expecting Brownie, and he thinks that’s what really tipped the scales for him.

He sees a lot of himself in Brownie, in some ways—desperate to learn and try new things. Freddie loves that he gets to guide Brownie through things, offer up what he knows, and watch as Brownie grabs onto each thing and holds it close to his chest like it’s precious. But Brownie is different from him, too, in more ways than they’re similar. He’s emotional and wears his heart on his sleeve, amazingly loving and affectionate in ways that Freddie never was. Freddie didn’t quite get attached the way Brownie did, wasn’t as territorial.

So they’re the same, and they’re different, and Freddie would live in the rainiest, most secluded country in the Arctic if it meant he was living there with Brownie.

It’s nice though, now, getting the chance during the off-season to drag Brownie across the country to the sunny beaches of Southern California. There’s so much he wants he wants to do with him, but they're both so exhausted that Freddie knows he has to cut down on the itinerary a little bit.

Freddie introduces Brownie to Cogs when they first get there, but then pulls Brownie into his bedroom and sets out to make it _their_ bedroom like the one back in Toronto is. He almost forgets to show Brownie around, show him where the bathroom is and where he can keep his stuff, because he’s so used to all of his spaces being Brownie’s spaces as well. But Brownie, the polite Canadian kid that he is, won’t even go through Freddie’s kitchen when he’s hungry even though they went food shopping the night before together.

“Seriously, Connor,” Freddie says, “help yourself. Half of this stuff is for you, anyway.”

Brownie still frowns at him unpleasantly but grabs for the food. Freddie just hopes Brownie gets more comfortable around his house as the summer goes on. Just because it’s in Anaheim and this is the first time Brownie has ever really been here doesn’t mean it’s not _also_ his.

Even so, Brownie seems a little out of place in general. He burns almost immediately—within the first day at least—his shoulders bright red and raw.

He hisses when Freddie gets him in the bathroom, rubbing aloe along the sore skin.

“Fucking brutal,” Brownie says when Freddie is done and he’s able to turn around and survey the damage in the mirror. “How do you live here?”

“Sunscreen,” Freddie says. “It does exist you know.”

“Whatever, I tried that,” Brownie says, and shrugs him off, even though Freddie knows for certain Brownie only put one coat on and didn’t touch it for the rest of the time they were down by the beach. He was _baking_ and maybe Freddie should have done more, but he kind of liked the way Brownie’s skin was pinking up.

It wasn’t just the sunburns, though. Connor’s freckles started popping too—during the season they appeared mostly on his arms, but now they’re dusting along his cheekbones, down the bridge of his nose and all along his shoulders. And his hair, the blond highlights were starting to come out too. He just looked so nice, even if he was all pouty about it.

 

*****

 

“I’m just not made for this,” Brownie says as he wipes at his sweating brow.

“Hmm?” Freddie asks, passing Brownie his ice cream. They’re sitting outside a window-service ice cream shack, and Freddie had make sure they got a table in the shade because Brownie threatened to sit in the car to eat if he didn’t.

“It’s too hot,” Brownie says. “May shouldn’t be this hot.”

“Sorry, I’ll leave,”

“Oh what the fuck.” Brownie kicks him lightly under the table. “That was terrible, I can’t believe you made me listen to that.”

Freddie just laughs. “Eat your ice cream before it melts.”

Brownie glares at him. “Well, that’s why the cups were a good idea,” he says.

Freddie rolls his eyes at that. Brownie had insisted that they get their ice cream in cups instead of in cones because it would melt and get everywhere. It wasn’t just enough for Freddie to promise he’d get Brownie’s in a cup, he also had to get his in a cup too because the idea of the ice cream getting everywhere was seemingly too anxiety provoking for Brownie to handle. Freddie didn’t mind really, he still got the cone on top.

It didn’t really stop Brownie from making a mess though, as he leans down and licks running ice cream from the back of his hand. Freddie is too busy watching the way Brownie’s tongue flicks at it to really wonder why he’s getting ice cream everywhere, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was somewhat on purpose.

“Ugh,” Brownie groans, “I’m going to need a shower after this.”

“If you just ate like an adult, that probably wouldn’t be a problem.”

Brownie’s eyes tipped up to glare at Freddie, his tongue reaching out to catch another trail of ice cream before he sits back up. “Ice cream isn’t supposed to be soup, _Freddie_ , I am doing my best.”

“Okay.” Freddie smiles at him. “Make sure you get some more sunscreen on your ears, they’re getting a little red.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Brownie says, but he goes back to eating his ice cream and largely ignoring Freddie.

It’s fine, though, because Freddie pulls the sunscreen out of his backpack and leans over to wipe some over the shell of Brownie ear.

“Gross!” Brownie shrinks away from Freddie’s finger. “Fine, fine I’ll do it,”

Freddie grins happily as Brownie rubs the globs of sunscreen into his warm ears. “You would have gotten mad at me if you got another sunburn,” Freddie points out. “I’m not going to take the fall for this one.”

Brownie rolls his eyes again but can’t hide his smile completely, even as he takes another bite of his ice cream.

They’re in southern California, and almost no one knows who they are, so Freddie doesn’t hesitate to reach out and run his fingers along the knuckles of Brownie’s open hand. Brownie doesn’t tried to hide his smile then, tips his hand to the side so their fingers can lock together loosely. It’s small, but it’s more than what they can do in Toronto.

Since Freddie’s house is on the beach, he takes Brownie down to the water when they get back from ice cream, and Brownie gets to wash his face. It’s cooling down but still pretty warm. Brownie seems to have given up on complaining though, just slings his arm around Freddie’s waist. He hisses a little when Freddie puts his arm around Brownie’s shoulders, but adjusts it so it’s off the worst of the burn by grabbing Freddie’s hand. He doesn’t let go of it.

Brownie kicks off his flip flops when they get to the loose sand and leaves them by the trail opening.

“Someone’s dog could come eat them,” Freddie points out.

“Then you can carry me back,” Brownie say leaning into Freddie’s side.

“Yeah,” Is all Freddie can really say to that, Brownie isn’t wrong.

“Besides, what’s the point of living down here if you wear shoes ever?”

“Well, there are sharp things on the beach”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t let me step on anything sharp.” Brownie stops them so he can lean up and kiss Freddie’s cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

“I am too good to you—you don’t deserve it,”

“Oh, shut up.” Freddie can feel the grin Brownie presses to his shoulder though and squeezes him to his side.

Freddie lays out two towels closer to the water so they can watch the sunset together. This end of the beach is relatively secluded. He can see some people in the distance but they’re mostly ant-sized shapes, so it’s nice and quiet and the sun is about to set.

Freddie leans back on the towel so he can look up at the sky and breathe in the rapidly cooling air, but Brownie says sitting up, his arms wrapped around his knees as he looks out onto the water. Freddie doesn’t blame him because back here he can reach out and trace the skin of Brownie’s back through his shirt.

“Stop,” Brownie whines.

“No,” Freddie says moving to put his hand under Brownie’s shirt and rubbing along the lower part of his back.

Brownie doesn’t say anything to that, so Freddie takes it to mean he can keep going, just gently tracing the warm and soft skin.

“When the sun is all the way down, you should take this off.” Freddie tugs at the hem of Brownie’s shirt, just in case he thought Freddie was talking about something else.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh.” Brownie rolls his shoulders. “I look gross right now,”

“No, you don’t.”

“I’m all burnt.”

“I know, it’s cute.”

“You’re fucking weird, man.” Brownie rolls his shoulders again, but Freddie can hear the faint laugh in his voice.

“I know,” Freddie says before looking back up at the sky, leaving his hand resting on Brownie’s skin. “It makes you look all warm and flushed though.”

“And it hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Well, I’m not against that either.”

Brownie laughs. “Yeah, sunburns. That’s totally the sexy type of pain, for sure.”

“Hmm.” Freddie runs his hand further up Brownie’s back. “We could try that out.”

There’s a long pause. “Maybe.”

Freddie knows what that means, so he doesn’t push any further. Brownie always has needed time to be able to separate fantasies from something that actually felt good, especially when they started getting into the more extreme things. When it was just Freddie wanting to tie Brownie up and jerk him off, it was all pretty much fine, but when pain started to be introduced, Brownie learned quickly that just because talking about it made him hot didn’t mean it was all fun and games when they got down to it. And for Freddie, the whole point of doing any of it is because Brownie is into it too.

So maybe dragging his nails down Brownie’s hot skin would be nice in theory, but he’ll wait until Brownie brings that one up.

When the sun is split by the horizon line, Freddie finally sits back up and leans closer to Brownie, pressing up against his side.

Brownie leans back against him too and reaches with his far hand to rub at Freddie’s thigh before turning his head to nuzzle at Freddie’s jaw bone.

“Yeah?” Freddie asks.

“Just a little,” Brownie murmurs. “No one knows who we are down here, and the beach is practically empty.”

“Excuse me, they have hockey fans here.”

Brownie snorts and moves his hand from Freddie’s thigh to the side of his face to turn him fully so Brownie can kiss him. His lips are a little dry from the sun and salt water, but it’s nice, the way their lips catch lightly on one another. It’s gentle and soft, and Brownie’s fingernails lightly scratch at the back of Freddie’s neck, making him shiver and press closer. It’s not the overwhelming, drowning-in-each-other type of kiss but it still feels a lot, shivery hot. The way their lips brush against each other is so much of a tease, it gets Freddie’s blood pumping just as successfully as a hot and heavy make-out session.

It only takes about a minute of trading these small, soft kisses, for Brownie to start pushing impatiently, like he wants to crawl into Freddie’s lap.

“Hey.” Freddie pulls back as Brownie whines, and says, “You should blow me,”

“Okay,” Brownie breathes. “Let’s go.”

“No.” Freddie stops him before he can get up. “Here.”

“What?” Brownie asks, his hooded eyes pop open at that, giving Freddie an unsure look.

“You said it yourself.” Freddie says, “No one is really out here, and I’ll keep an eye open.”

“I don’t know...”

“It’ll be hot,” Freddie says. “I’ll owe you one.”

Brownie rolls his eyes. “You’ll owe me fifteen, at least.”

“Sure,” Freddie agrees. “Come on.” He moves his hand up to push insistently at the back of Brownie’s neck.

“Okay, okay,” Brownie says before he looks around anxiously. But there really isn’t anyone there, and the beach is getting dark fast. There isn’t a lot to hide them, but Freddie has a good view of the rest of the beach and would be able to see people coming from far enough way that he could make sure they don’t get caught.

It’s still stupid, and Freddie probably shouldn’t want to do this, but Brownie is unzipping his shorts and reaching in to pull out his mostly still soft cock.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Brownie mutters before leaning over into Freddie’s lap and kissing the head of Freddie’s dick.

“Yeah,” is all Freddie says before he drapes his arm around Brownie’s shoulders and rubs at them through his shirt.

Brownie doesn’t shrug his hands off, but Freddie can feel the heat of them and makes a mental note to be gentle with them. It’s hard to keep track of that mental note, though, because Brownie takes almost all of Freddie’s soft cock into his mouth and sucks in gentle pulses before pulling back and licking at the head as Freddie hardens.

Freddie feels his fingers digging into Brownie’s shoulders when he’s fully hard.Brownie has him in his mouth and is sucking at him in strong, long pulls, bobbing his head up and down, his lips tucking in around the head. It’s the slow and smooth kind of head Brownie gives when Freddie wants it to last, which maybe isn’t the appropriate kind to be giving on a beach out in public, but it’s so close to what Freddie wants he can’t bring himself to ask Brownie to speed up.

His tongue plays expertly with the head, and trails down the shaft. Freddie can’t take his eyes off of Brownie when he blinks up at him, with his sharp, green eyes and long, light lashes. It’s beautiful. He’s fucking beautiful, especially when his malleable lips run back up Freddie’s cock before they wrap around it and start taking him in deep again.

“Fuck,” Freddie sighs, “you’re beautiful.” He lets go of Brownie’s shoulder to run it through Brownie’s hair and feel the way it move between his fingers, so soft.

Brownie pulls off to pant at the wet head of Freddie’s cock before saying, in a slightly broken voice, “You’re not keeping watch.”

“Oh.” Freddie blinks. “Yeah, I...I’ll do that.”

Brownie rolls his eyes at Freddie before getting back to work, slipping Freddie’s cock into his mouth and sucking at it expertly, trying to take it even deeper than before.

It’s sending hot sparks up Freddie’s body, making his arms feel weak and heavy all at the same time. Freddie still finds it in himself to look up and scan the beach. He sees a couple with a dog too far away to be alarming, and a car is pulling down the street but he recognizes it as his neighbors so doesn’t mention it. They’re good, they’re safe, and Brownie almost has all of Freddie lodged in his throat.

He gags and pulls back to cough, before muttering, “So close, I’m getting better.”

“Good,” Freddie sighs, “cause I only want you if you can deep throat.”

Brownie pinches at Freddie’s leg through his shorts but doesn’t say anything back, just gets the head of Freddie’s cock into his mouth again to suck at it before grabbing the shaft of it with his hand. He tightens up his suction and his hand, bobbing faster and not going deep enough to choke anymore. Freddie groans and tightens his grip in Brownie’s hair, just holding on for the last crest of it.

He can feel the pressure building in his abdomen and bites hard at his lip at the feel of Brownie’s lips and tongue moving along the over sensitized skin. It’s an onslaught of sensations when Brownie has him in his mouth like this, his hand and his mouth moving together to make Freddie feel like he’s going to fucking melt.

“Fuck, Connor.” Freddie pushes his head further down and he can feel Brownie relax into it, his throat open and the deep breath he takes through his nose. He cums, telling Brownie how good he is.

When Brownie tucks him back into his shorts he’s still breathing hard and he reaches for Brownie to kiss him solidly. Brownie opens up for him easily, his lips hot and a little swollen against Freddie’s.

“My turn,” Brownie mutters.

“Okay,” Freddie pants. “Back at the house though.”

“Fine, if you want to keep all the fun to yourself.”

Freddie grins at Brownie when he pulls away. “You’ll have plenty of fun.”


End file.
